My Kingdom Chapter 3
by sharonharveywriter
Summary: So who has been doing the watching...? All is revealed as the mystery watcher reveals themselves!
1. My Kingdom Chapter 1

**My Kingdom**

**This Story was created in 2004 on this . ?board=fan&action=display&thread=7458**

**Disclaimer: Please note: the Characters of the King Family are the Copyright of ITV's Emmerdale, the title is my own creation**

**Chapter One**

The King family, along with Charity, Tom's PA and new lover was enjoying lunch on the patio of Holdgate Farm on a lovely warm day. Holdgate actually belonged to Tom, and it also housed his grown up children, eldest son Jimmy, his wife Sadie, middle son Matthew, and youngest son, Carl. The lads also helped their Dad with the business, a real family affair. Sadie also helped since returning from her travels overseas, and it's also since she has returned that she has found Charity, the new PA with her feet well and truly under the Kings Table. This had annoyed Sadie especially as she knows of Charity's reputation of snaring rich millionaires to give her the luxurious lifestyle she so craves. She had already snared the last millionaire of the village, the late Chris Tate, only he tried to frame her for his murder when he found out about her long standing affair with Cousin Cain, and that she was still involved in it. He was actually dying of a brain tumour, but could not forgive Charity for her infidelity, so ended his life early, and hoped to frame her for it in the meantime. Trouble was she had been acquitted and so, that didn't work, and now she was after Tom to get that lifestyle back, and didn't care how she did it as long as she did - something Sadie had quickly latched on to, and knew exactly what her plan would be, the main man with all the money would be easier than going for one of the remaining unattached sons.

'It will be nice to see Anne and George again'! Sadie commented, referring to the dinner party they were holding for some family friends.

'Yes'! Tom agrees.

Charity shot him a look. What dinner party? She didn't know anything about this and who was George and Anne? More importantly why hadn't Tom invited her?

Tom declined to look at her, knowing full well what the look would be like since he had deliberately 'forgotten' to invite her. She wasn't George and Anne's 'sort' of friend, and they wouldn't take to her and her attitude.

Sadie on the other hand smiled quietly to herself, knowing what she had said and knowing that Charity would have quickly caught on and would demand to know why she hadn't been invited.

As they carried on their lunch in the glowing sunshine, although the atmosphere from Charity's end made it decidedly cool, they were unaware of them being watched from a distance...

Later Charity confronted Tom, who could not escape the inevitable confrontation, and the questions it brought.

What's this about a dinner party, and who are George and Anne. And why the hell haven't I been invited – I am supposed to be your so called girlfriend!' She ranted in her usual feisty way.

Tom just stared, not being able to get a word in edgeways, as usual. He never could when she was in this mood.

'George and Anne are very good friends of mine – of the whole family really, Mary and myself used to hang around with them many years ago' He told her.

Charity just stared.

'My question still stands – why haven't I been invited if I am your girlfriend – shamed of me or something?' She demanded.

Tom rolled his eyes and sighed.

'I didn't think it would be your cup of tea' he answered, 'You will have to watch your P's and Q's, as they are rather conservative'!

Charity stood there, with her arms folded in a 'matter of fact' way. Tom sighed. He could tell she was about to retort at that remark, and he was right.

'Are you trying to tell me I am too common for them?' She indeed retorted.

Tom sighed again.

'Let's just say that you are not what they are used to!'  
>Charity just stared at him. If he hadn't got what she wanted, she doubted she would have even have looked at him, let alone be with him. She'd show him.<p>

'So are you going to invite me or not?' She asked, looking at him in such a way, that he didn't have a choice but to invite her, and she knew it.

Tom just stared, he knew he was beaten.

'Yes, but I do want you on your best behaviour'! He warned her.

Charity smiled. If it weren't for the money that was at stake, she'd certainly show everyone what she was really made of.

'No problem'! She assured him and smiled her sweetest, devious smile.

They went back out to the others, who were still enjoying themselves after the lovely lunch they had just consumed. Once they sat down, Tom announced Charity's appearance at the dinner – much to the shock of the others, including Sadie's whose face had a look of annoyance that Charity had once again managed to worm herself an invite. Charity, in return, smiled smugly and triumphantly at her rival, knowing that the thought of her being invited to the dinner party, had annoyed Sadie and that she had pulled one over on her. Nobody said a word, just sat quietly for the moment, waiting for the right moment to strike up a conversation, to take the atmosphere out of the air.

Later that evening, over at Dale View cottage, Charity was dolling herself up, whilst Chas was watching her, smiling.

'Well, Chas, how do I look?' She turned, her arms outstretched to reveal herself.

'Very Sexy!' Came her answer.

'Excellent!' She grinned and carried on with the finishing touches.

'Going to a lot of trouble for him, aren't you?' Chas asked.

'He's worth it!' Charity replied.

'Him or his money?' Chas asked.

'What do you think?' Charity said, 'After what he said about me 'not being their sort of person', he's lucky I'm not gonna show him up, it's a good job, he's rich and can give me the sort of lifestyle I want, otherwise I would show him what Charity Tate is really like!'  
>With that, they both had a laugh, and Charity returned to getting ready.<p>

Meanwhile over at Holdgate Farm, Tom eyed the table, to make sure everything was in place.

'Right, everything done that needs to be done?' He asked

'Yes, everything has been done, just need to get ready and then wait for the guests of honour to arrive'! Sadie assured him.

'Excellent'! Came Tom's reply, and gently squeezed her arm, as a gesture of thanks for all her hard work.

Everything was going to plan – so far, so good.

'Dad', Jimmy hesitantly started.

He wasn't sure how to approach the subject of Charity being invited to the party, but thought he had better mention it, as diplomatically as he could.

'Yes?' Tom used the same hesitant tone as his eldest son, unsure why jimmy was using that tone to start with.

'Are you sure about Charity coming tonight?' He asked, taking the bull by the horns and asking straight out.

Matthew and Carl just looked first at Jimmy and then their father, unaware of what was going to be said next, Sadie just looked at Jimmy, then at Tom to also see what the next word was going to be, and to also see if she would need to jump in to ease any bad situation.

Tom just looked at Jimmy, and then said:

'Why?'

Jimmy, unsure of what he was going to say next, opened his mouth first, and then the words seemed to follow:

'I just wonder if she is George and Anne's cup of Tea, that's all?!' he shrugged, wondering what his father's next comment would be, since he had dragged Charity's name up.

Tom just looked at his eldest. Then he said:

'What do you mean by that?'

Sadie immediately jumped in, knowing Jimmy would dig himself in such a deep hole, he would not get himself back out, so she would have to bail him out.

'I think what Jimmy is trying to say 'Dad' in his normal 'diplomatic' way, is that Charity is so full of life, and a really makes a party swing, and George and Anne can be very, well, let's say, conservative!' She told him.

Jimmy had originally opened his mouth to start talking, only no words followed, so was very glad of his wife's intervention. After Sadie finished talking, Jimmy pointed to her as if to say:

'That's what I was going to say!'

Tom looked at Sadie and replied:

'Don't worry, I have had a word with Charity over this, and she is going to be on her best behaviour tonight!'

'Excellent, no need to panic then, we will have a great night!' Sadie immediately said.

'Of course we will!' Tom agreed and smiled at her, who in return smiled back.

Sadie then shot Jimmy a very quick 'warning' glance, and he shut up.

A few hours later, and everyone was sat having a drink, waiting for George and Anne to arrive. The doorbell rang, and Tom said:

'Great this must be them!' and got up to answer it.

'Funny, I didn't hear any cars come!' Jimmy said, going to the window to check.

In the meantime, Tom had gone to the door to answer it. It was Charity, who was dressed to kill. She smiled sweetly as Tom opened it. Tom in return, just stared, at what was in from of him.

'Charity, you look absolutely gorgeous, come in, come in!' He said when he finally managed to talk.

'Evening Tom' Charity said 'thanks you, glad I look the part!'

She walked in after being invited and waited as he shut the door. She was pleased with the look on his face at her appearance.

'Excellent' She thought smugly, 'it's working perfectly.

After he turned back round to face her, she carried on smiling sweetly at him, and he grinned back and slipped his arm round her waist as he led her to the living room to the others.

'This is going to be fine tonight' He told himself 'Charity looks gorgeous, she is really trying'

They walked into the living room, and everyone turned round to see Charity with Tom.

'Look everyone, it's Charity, and doesn't she look gorgeous?' Tom proudly said, as though making a point that Charity was trying her best.

The Kings just looked at Charity and then Sadie said:

'Oh yes, Charity you look absolutely wonderful!'

Charity unsure of what Sadie was up to just replied:

'Thanks Sadie' and smiled a forced one and pulled a face that was only meant for Sadie.

Sadie returned the smile, just as forced and then turned away.

'Right, can I get you a drink Charity?' Tom asked her.

'Love one!' She replied

'Right, now just waiting for the Guests of Honour!' Tom said and went near to the window to both check for Anne and George coming and also to get Charity a glass of Champagne.

Chapter 2 coming soon: Will Charity behave herself at the party, and will the party be a success?


	2. My Kingdom Chapter 2

**My Kingdom**  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**This Story was created in 2004.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Please note: the Characters of the King Family are the Copyright of ITV's Emmerdale, the title is my own creation<strong>

Shortly after Charity's arrival, George and Anne arrived.

'George, Anne, how wonderful to see you again!' Tom welcomed them with a huge smile, a handshake for George and a hug for Anne.

'It's great to see you again too Tom, you're looking good!' Anne replied, returning the hug.

George, returning his handshake, also agreed, although he usually did agree with everything Anne said.

'So are you Anne, so are you, and you too George,' Tom returned the compliment 'come in and see the family!'

He led them through to the living room where the others were already standing, ready to greet them, including Charity.

'You know everyone', Tom told them, and after them renewing old acquaintances, turned their attentions to Charity, 'and this is my secretary and also the lady in my life, Charity!'

With that, he slipped his arm round her waist.

'Oh right!' Anne said and held her hand out.

It was obvious she was rather shocked at 'The new lady in my life' bit but regained her composure well enough to offer a handshake, to which Charity politely accepted.

'Pleased to meet you!' Charity politely said, shaking Anne's hand.

'Likewise!' Anne replied, shaking and reserving judgement at the same time.

Charity turned to George to shake his hand. He tried to make small talk aware of his wife making observations about Charity.

'It's lovely to meet you Charity, Tom has certainly hit the jackpot with you!' He said.

Charity smiled broadly, whilst Anne glared at her husband.

'I certainly did George, I certainly did!' Tom grinned.

With that, they all sat down to dinner. Later that evening, Anne turned the conversation to Charity, to make small talk.

'So Charity, I take it you and Tom started your relationship after you became his secretary?

'That's right!' Charity replied.

'And before that, what did you do? The same line of work?' Anne enquired.

'Yes!' Charity said, wondering where this was going.

George just stared at her, which got her annoyed. Why was he staring at her?

'At another business?' Anne asked.

'What a lovely bust you have!' George suddenly said.

Suddenly the room went quiet, what Anne had asked was very immaterial at that moment. Jimmy, Matthew & Carl choked on their food, which caused Charity to finally explode.

'I beg your pardon?', Charity began to rage, much to the shock of Anne and George and the embarrassment of Tom and the amusement of the boys and Sadie, who was delighted at this sudden outburst. It was perfect, she could not have planned it if she tried. 'What is your problem, you have been gawping at me for a while now, what's up love, never seen a woman's bust before?!'

George, not sure of what he had done or said to deserve such a mouthful looked shocked.

'I was referring to the lovely head figurine that Tom has on his mantelpiece, just behind you!' He stuttered.

At that, both Jimmy, Matthew & Carl grinned at the same time at the mistake. Sadie carried on smiling to herself, this was getting better by the minute. Charity was showing herself up, and Sadie didn't even have to lift a finger to help her do it.

Charity, shocked herself by then, realised that she had just made a complete pratt of herself. Tom covered his face with his hand, not knowing what to say next to ease the atmosphere, and ease the tension. Anne, meanwhile just stared in anger and disgust at Charity.

'Well, how dare you talk to my husband like that?! She stormed at Charity.

'Yes, it is a lovely figurine, thanks George!' Tom immediately intervened, hoping he could avoid a worse situation. No such luck!

'Tom, I will not have her talking to my husband like that, girlfriend or no girlfriend!' Anne continued to storm.

'Look, I'm sorry, I didn't realise George was talking about the figurine!' Said Charity trying to make a very bad situation good again.

'No, you were too busy lacing into him!' Anne told her.

'Anne, it was a simple mistake to make, Charity didn't mean anything by it I'm sure, did you Charity?' Tom said.

'No!' Charity replied, wishing this moment was over with.

'So I'm sure she will apologise, and we can get on with the evening!' Tom said

Charity's head shot round to face Tom.

'What?' She furiously said.

'Just apologise Charity, and then we carry on with our evening!' Tom said in a low warning voice that told her to be careful, she was stepping on dangerous ground.

Charity just stared, she couldn't believe it, she was told to apologise, and she hadn't even started the trouble.

'Why should I?' she said, angrily.

'Charity!' Tom's voice once again warned her.

'No!' She defiantly answered, staring at him angrily.

Tom, very angry himself by now, stared at her and growled:

'Apologise!'

'No!

He turned to Anne and George and said:

'Anne, George, I'm sorry about this', and then turning to Charity he said 'Go outside and cool down!'

Charity, absolutely furious by now at Tom's treatment of her, glared at him. Realising he wasn't going to budge she got up, grabbed her drink and said:

'Fine!' and then stormed out.

Jimmy, Matthew, and Sadie watched on, the lads grinning and enjoying all the excitement, Sadie relishing every moment this evening had brought, and enjoying Charity making a complete fool of herself. Tom then tried to make things right between Anne and George.

'Anne, George, again, I am really sorry about that, just a simple misunderstanding, that's all, no harm done!'

'No harm done? I wouldn't say that Tom, your young girlfriend, obviously has some sort of problem!' Anne informed him, emphasising the word 'young'

Tom shook his head. This was getting worse.

'No Anne, can't we just enjoy the rest of our dinner?' He asked, hoping for a miracle.

'You are joking, and what about your girlfriend? I am not sitting here with her for a moment longer, come along George!' Anne replied, removing her napkin and getting up.

George followed as always.

'It will be Ok, when she comes back in!' He tried to promise her, but she was having none of it.

'No it won't!' She replied.

Everyone else got up too, to see them out.

'Hope to see you both again, it's such a shame it has had to end this way!' Sadie told Anne, giving her a hug.

'Mm, indeed' Anne replied, returning the hug. 'It was good to see you though Sadie, and you boys! Referring to Jimmy, Matthew, and Carl

They all exchanged hugs and handshakes including Tom and then he proceeded to show them out. Meanwhile, the lads was having a laugh about the 'incident'

'That was absolutely brilliant what George came out with, good old George, you can always rely on him to put his foot in it!' Jimmy said, and Matthew, Carl and Sadie agreed and all three lads started laughing.

'Charity certainly dropped herself in it, what a pity, your father will have something to say to her about showing him up no doubt!' Sadie smugly said and then went outside to show her support to Tom. The lads continued to grin at the thought of the evening.

After Tom saw Anne and George off, he went to see Charity, who was sat in the lounge fuming to herself at the way the evening had panned out. She knew she was in for a nasty argument with Tom, but how could he treat her like that? It wasn't even her fault in the first place. How was she to know George was referring to a figurine behind her on the mantelpiece? She took another sip of her drink.

When she heard Tom enter the lounge, she held her head in the air in defiance.

'Well, what have you got to say for yourself?' Tom asked angrily.

Her head shot round.

'Me?' She asked angrily, 'What about what he said? He had been staring at me all evening, so how was I supposed to react when he said 'What a lovely bust you have?'

'You could have been more diplomatic, I told you they were very conservative, but no, you had to go and show yourself up and me and the rest of the family too!' Tom stormed back at her.

'Oh, that's right, I show you and your precious family up, what about me Tom eh? Why the hell didn't you stick up for me instead you treat me like a flaming kid, telling me to apologise, then to go out and cool down, and I won't have it, do you hear me? I won't have it!' Charity yelled angrily back at him.

This wasn't getting either of them anywhere, all they were doing was screaming at each other. They weren't going to get anywhere whilst they were both so angry. Charity made the first move.

'What do I ever see in you Tom eh? 'Cos I tell you summat, I sure as hell don't know!'

With that, she stormed out of the house. When she had asked him what she saw him in, his head had shot round at her, and now she had walked out. Maybe it was for the best at the moment, they both needed time to cool down. Things would calm down by the morning and they would talk like proper civilised adults. He hoped.

As Charity slammed the door behind her, she was unaware of the two eyes, in the distance, watching her every movement, just as they watched when Tom and Sadie saw Anne and George off….

Just who is doing the watching? Is it someone for Sadie, or has she dug some dirt up on Charity and it is someone watching Charity's every move, waiting to pounce?

Is it someone watching Sadie, or has she dug some dirt up on Charity and it is someone watching Charity's every move, waiting to pounce?

Just who is doing the watching..


	3. My KingdomChapter 3

**My Kingdom**

**This Story was created in 2004 on an Emmerdale online forum**

**Disclaimer: Please note: the Characters of the King Family are the Copyright of ITV's Emmerdale, the title is my own creation**

**Chapter 3**

Next morning Tom went downstairs for breakfast. He hadn't slept a wink for thinking about his argument with Charity the previous evening. He wondered what would be said between them at work, if at all she showed up. He walked into the kitchen, where Jimmy, Sadie, Matthew and Carl were already sat eating.

'Morning Dad!' Sadie said and immediately got up to give him a 'good morning' kiss on the cheek and a hug to accompany it.

'Morning Dad'! The boys followed her lead.

Sadie wanted to show him support, but secretly was glad that Charity had shown her self up and that now the relationship was hopefully over and the scheming gold digger was out of their lives for good.

'Morning love!' he replied returning the kiss and hug.

'How are you feeling?' She asked, feigning concern.

'Oh a bit numb!' He answered, sitting down.

'Well at least we – you know now, she showed her true colours last night!' Sadie told him, emphasising the 'you'

Tom never answered, as he started to get his own breakfast.

'We will all muck in today, in case she doesn't come in!' Matt told him.

'Yeah, we will be fine!' Jimmy put in his 'ten penneth'

'What makes you think she won't show? Tom asked Matthew, both puzzled and niggled at the suggestion

'Just in case she doesn't, that's all!' Matthew replied, thinking quickly on his feet.

'I'm sure she will, one thing Charity doesn't do and that's hide away after trouble!' Tom told them.

'Of course not', Sadie quickly jumped in, 'All we are saying is, that we will all muck in as a family!'

Over at Dale View Cottage, Charity was mulling over the previous evenings events. Chas was sat with her.

'So what are you going to do?' Chas asked her.

Charity just stared into thin air and shook her head.

'I've no idea' She confessed. 'All over a flaming figurehead!

Chas grinned.

'Well kid, you have to admit it was a classic, thinking it was you he was referring to, when it was the bust thingy!'

'Well, I only blew my top, cos he had been staring at me all evening!' Charity said.

'Well, the way I see it, you have two options, you either tell him to stick his job, and forget the money and lifestyle, or go back and worm your way back into his good books and from what you've told me about last night, and what he warned you about showing him up, you may have to do a fair bit of grovelling, and can you do that?' Chas told her.

Charity suddenly looked at her.

'Yeah, I could, but I'm not going to. I reckon he will be expecting me to turn up for work, cos he knows I won't hide away from trouble, but I am going to take my time, to make him think about what has happened, and what he could lose!'

Chas looked confused.

'But what happens if he decides it's not worth it, the hassle, and doesn't care whether you turn in or not, and you lose all that money and lifestyle?'

Charity smiled deviously.

'Trust me Chas, he won't want to lose me, he wants me, I've told you before, there's something there, he'll come running to me, when I don't turn in, you just see if he doesn't!' Charity told her.

'I only hope you know what you are doing!' Chas said.

Charity patted her arm as she got up.

'Trust me, I do!' She said, her eyes gleaming with triumphant.

Chas grinned at her cousin, she was always amazed at how much front and bottle Charity had.

'Where are you going now?' She asked her as Charity went upstairs.

'Go for a long soak, and wait for that knock on the door!' Came her cheerful reply.

Chas watched after, grinning and shaking her head at her cousin's bottle and determination. Knowing Charity they way she did, her cousin would indeed have Tom knocking at the door apologising and asking her to go back to both him and the job. She didn't know how she managed to pull off such a trick, but she certainly did it.

Over at Holdgate Farm, it became apparent at 9.30am, that Charity indeed would not be embracing them with her presence. Tom was constantly clock watching and checking his own watch to what seemed every 5 mins, much to the annoyance of the others, although they kept it quiet.

'Everything alright Dad?' Jimmy asked, not realising what was on his father's mind.

'Mm,?' Tom said, jolting out of his own little world when Jimmy had spoke. He had been thinking about Charity and wondered where she was. 'Yes, I'm fine!'

Matthew and Sadie just looked up, Matthew declined to comment on the obvious lack of Charity's presence, though Sadie very tactfully mentioned it.

'My goodness, look at the time, oh, I'm sorry Dad, Charity is late, maybe she isn't coming in after all!' She said feigning surprise as she looked at her watch, realising Charity still hadn't graced them with her presence.

Tom just looked sad at that, giving Sadie a twinge of guilt at mentioning something that was obviously up most in Tom's mind, but she had to make him see what a no good money grabbing tart Charity really was. He would get over it in time.

'Oh, well' he said, 'There's maybe a very good reason for her being late!' He suddenly said, brightening up and looking at them.

'Dad, there's always the phone!' Jimmy pointed out in his usual 'less' tactful way.

Tom's face immediately dropped as quick as it had brightened.

'Look, there's the meeting in Hotten with that client to sort, then why don't we go for a family meal out?' Matthew suggested.

'What an excellent idea Matthew' Sadie immediately agreed 'Dad, what do you think?'

Tom thought.

'Yeah, why not, you lot go and sort out this client and then come and pick me up later, I'm going to relax here a bit first! He told them.

For a quick moment, Sadie panicked. Was he actually going to see Charity? Tom had thought about it, and then thought about letting the air cool down some between them. Charity needed a lot of space to herself at times, and this was probably one of them.

'Well, I'll stay too, the boys can pick us both up later!' Sadie announced.

Tom just looked at her, he had a feeling she was 'babysitting' him.

'If that's what you want!' He said and got up and went through to the house.

After the boys had gone to the meeting, Sadie sat with Tom in the lounge.

'It'll be nice to have dinner out!' She commented.

'Mm!' Tom answered from behind his paper.

Suddenly the phone rang. Tom's head shot straight up, Sadie just looked at it.

'I'll get it!' He said and got up.

He picked up the receiver.

'Hello?' He listened, and Sadie intently watched his face for any sign that it could be Charity. Her heart thumped and it seemed an eternity before he made any movement. He walked over to Sadie.

'It's for you' He told her, 'It's the stables!' and handed the phone to her.

Sadie sighed. It was only the stables after all that. She took the phone.

'Hello, Sadie King? Well can't you deal with it? She asked annoyed after listening.

'Go and sort the problem out, Sadie, there's no need to baby-sit me, I'm fine, I'm just going to rest till the boys come back' Tom interrupted.

'Ok, I'll be there in 5 mins!'' She told them and put the phone back, annoyed at having to go out and leave Tom on his own.

'I won't be long Dad!' She assured him.

'Don't worry love, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here and relaxing!' He told her.

After she had gone, Tom decided to stop moping round. Charity would calm down first then come and see him, he was sure. He went outside to wash the car and keep himself busy. He was that busy, he didn't see the two legs walking towards him, with the accompanying eyes that had watched everyone else leave, so they knew Tom was now on his own.

'Mr King?' A voice asked.

Tom looked up to see a pretty young brunette with beautiful brown eyes to match. She was very well dressed. She reminded him of someone, but couldn't think who.

'Yes love?' Tom answered.

'Mr Tom King?' She asked to make sure.

'Yes love, do I know you?' He asked puzzled, at why a beautiful young woman was stood in front of him, seemingly knowing him, but him not sure of who she was or who she reminded him of.

'No, but you will in a minute,' She told him, ' I'm your daughter!'

Tom just stared, not believing what he heard, not sure of what he heard. Then he realised why she looked so familiar, and who she reminded him of.

'Cathy!' He gasped.

What does Tom's daughter's arrival mean for Tom and the rest of the King family, and for Charity? Who is Cathy and what will this mean for Charity?

**Find out more in the next chapter!**


	4. My Kingdom Chapter 4

**My Kingdom**

**Chapter 4**

The scene continues from the last one. I am doing this now on through Tom's daughter's eyes, to get a feel of what she is thinking and seeing through her eyes. Let me know what you think. Feedback is as usual appreciated.

I smiled at my Dad's recognition of my Mum and the resemblance between us.

'Yes' I said, acknowledging what he said, 'My mum is Cathy!'

My Dad continued to stare at me.

Tom couldn't help but think that she was very beautiful, as was her mother, whom she was the spitting image of, as Tom remembered her the last time he had seen her.

I was rather concerned at the shock I had just given him so I thought I had better check he was Ok

'Are you Ok Mr. King?' I asked, looking at his thoughtful shocked face.

'Er yes, look would you like to come inside so we can talk, I don't want our private business being aired in public!' Tom asked and invited me in.

I saw that as a good sign, as he obviously wanted to talk to me about things, and he hadn't turned me away. It was also better to do indoors, as like he said we didn't want our private lives being aired in the open.

'I'd love to!' I said and smiled.

I walked through the front door after he gestured me forward. As we walked in, I observed what was around me. It was a lovely house with nice 'bright' colours, in the sense that it was 'warm' not overboard like say Yellow or Purple or anything. Straight ahead of me was the stairs, and as I carried on walking, to my left was the kitchen, again with nice colours. To say it was just my father and my brothers who lived here, it was well decorated for males. Maybe it was Sadie's decorating talents, as Mum told me she was into Interior designing, but then I had to find out if she was still married to Jimmy. Dad led me into a lovely lounge, equally as nicely decorated as the rest of the house that I had just seen.

'Take a seat love, can I get you a drink love?' Dad asked, and then suddenly added, 'How old are you anyway, I reckon you are about 17, since your Mum and I split up then and if she found out she was pregnant shortly after, that would make you 17?

'She looked about 17', Tom thought, 'But you can never tell with the younger generation of today.

I smiled at his theory.

'Yes, I am 17!'

'Right!' He answered, thinking tapping the top of the sofa, got that bit sorted, now for that drink. What was it that she said she wanted?

'Did you tell me what you wanted to drink, I can't remember?' Dad asked me.

Again I smiled. I had really caught him out with my appearance and shocked him with the news he now had a daughter as well as 4 sons. Thinking about it, I too would have been knocked out to find that out. I was rather taken aback, when Mum had told me about the Kings and that my 'father' wasn't actually my father. I hadn't had too much of a great relationship with my 'father' for some reason. So maybe that was the reason why? I had got the upper hand over my Dad, as I had know about him and my brothers for a while, and of course I had been watching from afar for awhile, something I have still confess about, whereas Dad had only just found out he had a daughter.

'Can I have a just a mineral water or something?' I asked.

Dad looked at me.

'Are you sure love? You can have something stronger, if you like, I know I am!' He said.

'No thanks, I'm driving!' I informed him.

He looked at me.

'Something else I have learnt about you, you can drive!' He replied.

'And people up the wall! I joked.

He looked at me as he went to get me my water and smiled at my quip. He suddenly turned and said:

'You're driving? You didn't come here in a car!'

I stared for a moment. It was obvious I would have to confess about watching from a distance.

'I parked outside of your gates, I had been watching for a while, plucking up the courage to come and talk to you!'

He shook his head at that, not angrily, just more to say 'You are silly', which he actually did eventually say.

'That's silly, I don't know, what am I going to do with you?'

With that he gave me a huge smile, and then went to get my water.

He soon returned with my water then got himself a 'stiff' scotch. He took a large mouthful, and kept it in his mouth for a while, savouring the taste. He then carried on with the conversation again.

'So how is your Mum?' He asked, remembering Mum with such fondness.

I smiled at him.

'She is absolutely fine!' I told him.

'Good'. He answered.

He remembered the times they had shared together fondly. They had been together for quite a few years, before they eventually went their separate ways, through no ones fault really, they just separated, he can't even remember why now, though it was obviously meant to happen. It was a great shame as she had been the only woman he had really loved and cared for since his wife had died. I noticed the look on his face as he thought about Mum, and broke the silence.

'She talks very fondly of you!' I told him, hoping it helped him and at the same time, interrupting his train of thought.

He looked up and smiled at me.

'Does she?' He asked.

'Oh yes', I answered, 'She always has something good to say about you and was very happy to tell me all about you!'

Dad looked at me.

'How come she never told me about you – that I had a daughter?' He asked me sadly.

I also felt that twinge of sadness for him.

'I think it was maybe because of the way you both separated', I said, ' She didn't want to worry you or make it look like she did it on purpose, with you both separating, that's what she told me!'

Dad looked straight at me.

'But I wouldn't have thought that at all, if only I had known, things could have been very different!' He said with a tone of sadness in his voice that pricked me.

'Yes, but things were meant to be like they are, they were meant to be, we can't change anything, all we can do is make up for lost time and enjoy each other now', I told him, then realising what I had said, quickly elaborated on it' That's of course, if you want to know me, you may not, you have your own life and family now!'

Dad, once again, looked straight at me. A frown appeared on his face.

'Of course I want to know you, you are my daughter, if your Mum had told me about you in the first place, I would have stood by her, we would've worked it out!' He said.

I smiled.

'Well, like I said, what is done is done, what we need to do now is concentrate on what we have found out, and the future!' I said.

He looked at me and rather than a frown emerge on his face, a huge smile came on it instead, which was lovely to see.

'How old did you say you were?' He teased me.

This time it was my turn for a frown to appear on my face.

'17'. I said, 'Why?'

Still smiling, he replied

'Because you have got a lot of sense of a young woman of your age!' He complimented me.

Again, it was my turn for a smile to appear on my face.

'Thank you!' I answered.

'So is there anything you would like to ask me?' Tom asked, seemingly a lot more at ease and accepting the shock .

'Yes, Mum said I have 4 brothers, Jimmy, Matthew, Carl and Max, have you got a photo of them I could have a look at please, I have seen an old photo that Mum has, but she says it won't do them justice now!' I asked him.

The photo I had seen of my 4 brothers was an old one. They were very young on it and it didn't help my image of them. It had come as quite a shock to discover that I was no longer an only child, but had 4 older brothers as well. It had been quite a shock overall to find out that the man I thought was my Dad wasn't and that my real father was 'out there' somewhere. Like I said, I had always had a 'bad' relationship with the man I thought was my dad, which was unusual for me, as I got on with virtually everyone, but as I grew up, I became aware that there was something not quite 'right' between my 'father' and I and that was when I asked Mum, and she decided it was time to reveal all about Tom King and Sons. She had encouraged me every step of the way to find My Dad, although had warned me of the downfall that he may not want to know me, but from what she remembered of him, he would not turn me away.

Dad passed me a photo of 4 boys.

'Ok, these are the lads, the photo is actually 3 years old, but they have not changed in that time, so what you see there, is basically what they look like now!' He told me.

I looked at eagerly, not quite sure knowing what I was going to see or how I would feel at seeing my 4 older brothers. They looked really nice and close. I felt a really strange overwhelming love and bond suddenly hit me like a lightening bolt. I really looked forward to meeting them and having them as my brothers, and just hoped that they would love having a new little sister.

'They all look lovely!' I told him.

'Aye, there alright – in a fashion!' He joked.

I smiled.

'Mum mentioned that Jimmy the eldest was married to Sadie – are they still married?' I asked him.

I had seen a blonde woman leaving the house before I made my appearance, and presumed that was Sadie, but couldn't be totally sure.

'Yes, they are, Sadie's lovely, though I am sure your Mum will have told you all about Sadie, they were very close!' Tom answered.

'Yes, she did, she said they were very close until of course you two separated, then obviously they lost contact' I replied. 'Did she decorate your house, I know Mum said she was an interior designer!'

'That's right, but know she didn't have a hand in this place!' Dad said.

For a second things went quiet, both of us absorbing what we now knew, though of course there were still lots to get to know. I for one, had thought of loads I wanted to say, but now I was here, wasn't sure they were relevant.

'Is your Mum married?' Dad suddenly asked me.

For a second I looked at him, unsure of what to answer. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, as it was quite clear he was still very fond of her – even after all this time, but I guess he had a right to know.

'Yes, she is!' I answered, watching his face carefully to see if it changed. I also gave him a small smile to see if it helped the hurt any.

After a second, he returned it and replied:

'Well, I suppose after all this time, it was only natural that someone would have snatched her up, she was – is, a wonderfully beautiful woman.

I looked at his face, and there was a mixture of both sadness and fondness. Sadness at the thought of her being in someone else's arms and yet, fondness at remembering her face from way back.

'Well, like I said, she speaks extremely highly and with great fondness of you!' I told him.

Dad looked at me and smiled.

'Do you know, hey I don't even know your name yet!' He exclaimed.

With that we both laughed.

'It's Katie, well Caitlin, but everyone calls me Katie!' I said.

A smile crossed his face.

'Named very similiar after both your Mum and your Grandma I believe,' He told me, 'Only they are called Catherine!'

My turn once again to smile.

'That's right!' I answered.

'Is she happy with your' then shrugging his shoulders, continued, 'Stepfather?'

That sounded strange, but really nice. For the first time in years, that feeling I kept having that something was not right between my 'father' and I had gone and the strained relationship made sense. He wasn't even my real father. The relationship my Mum had with my 'father' was not exactly fantastic, but they or rather she got by. I wasn't sure how to answer this one, but decided on this occasion it would be better to 'conceal' the truth for now. Who was I to say something was wrong with their marriage?

'Seems to be', I answered him nodding, hoping he didn't pick on my 'little white lie'.

He didn't seem to, although that sadness appeared again, at the thought of someone else making her happy. He didn't object to her being happy, he wanted her to be happy, but it seemed hard for him to accept the idea that someone else was with her. I wanted to take him off the subject of Mum and her marriage as I didn't want to tell him any lies as we had just met, and seemed to be getting on great. I turned the conversation round to him and the boys.

'What about the other boys and you? I know Jimmy is married what about the other 3 and yourself, did you find anyone else after Mum?' I asked him.

He looked at me and said:

'Well Carl is separated, and has two kids but the other two aren't married, infect max is away at university. at the moment, and as for me, er, I have just got engaged!' He told me.

I was abit shocked at that revelation. Not only had was I an auntie, but, Dad was engaged to someone. I hadn't thought that I might have a stepmother.

'Oh, right, and how old are Carl's kids?' I asked.

'They are 5 and 4, Thomas and Anya, Anya being the youngest!' Dad said.

'And what's this about you, how long have you been engaged?' I asked.

'Oh just!' He answered, but seemed reticent about it.

I looked at the clock on the wall. Time was pressing on. There was so much more to talk about, but I guess there were other days to do it on. We had the rest of our lives to get to know one another and make up for lost time, and for one day, I guess we had done and learnt enough.

'I better get going for now, thanks for seeing me!' I said getting up.

Dad looked at me and then checked the time.

'Yeah, I guess time is getting on abit, look Katie, now that we have found each other, or rather you have found me, I'd like, love it, if we could see each other again. There's so much we need to find out, and you have to meet your brother's yet. How do you feel about us meeting up again? I guess we can't cover it all in one day!' He asked me.

I was overjoyed. Dad wanted to see me again. That's was all I wanted, to get to know him and my brothers, hopefully they would take to me as well as he had done.

'I'd really love that, Mr King!' I said. I thought I had better call him that incase he didn't want me calling him Dad – yet.

He looked at me though, when I called him it and said:

'Do you think you could see your way to calling me Dad, if you want, I prefer that to Mr. King, after all, you are my daughter, my new little princess, which is apt, my name being King!'

I looked back at him and as I gave him a huge smile, I felt an enormous rush of love go through me, and I fought back the emotional tears that were welling up in my eyes. It was lovely to hear him call me his 'Princess'. He smiled back me, and I could also see all the emotion in his eyes also welling up and he fought to keep back the tears. All of a sudden we just put our arms around each other and hugged one another. When we parted, it had all become too much and the tears had welled up even more in my eyes, and they were in danger of rolling down my cheek. Dad just put the palm of his hand up to my cheek and tenderly held it there, then stoked it slightly. The emotion got too much for me, and a tear rolled down. When he saw that, he took hold of me again, and held me tightly but

gently in his arms, hoping to make me feel better again, which of course he did. Again, when we parted, he looked at me and asked:

'Are you Ok, now Princess'?'

I nodded. I wasn't use to this sort of 'fatherly' love and support, but I loved it, and could get used to it.

'Yes, thanks!' I assured him.

We walked outside and Dad said:

'So where is your car parked?'

I pointed to the gates at the bottom, just a bit passed them!' I told him.

He slipped an arm round my shoulders, then said:

'Come on then Princess, let me walk you to your car, then I know your safely in it!'

With that we proceeded to walk down the driveway, and I then slipped my arm around his waist. He smiled quietly to himself, pulled me closer to him and tenderly kissed my head. I gently squeezed him back. When we reached my car, I opened the door and turned to him.

'What do you want do next? I know we are going to stay in touch, do you want me to come round again or what?' I asked him.

Dad thought, then said:

'Well, I have to tell the boys about you and, so I tell you what give me your phone number, mobile or something, then I will contact you to arrange another time for you to come Ok?' he told me.

'That's fine', I answered, 'I will look forward to that, I just hope the boys are Ok, about me!'

'They will be fine, don't worry, I'll look forward to your next visit, in the meantime, you take care!' He said.

'You too!' I said, and passed him my mobile number.

'Oh Katie,' He suddenly said.

I turned to him.

'Yeah?' I asked.

'Say Hi to your Mum, and … just say Hi for me won't you?' He asked.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said:

'I will don't worry, see you soon – Dad!' I said, and felt great at calling him Dad.

Dad in turn, smiled at the gesture, and answered:

'Yes, darling see you soon, and take care driving!'

I smiled.

'I will!' I assured him and with one last goodbye and wave, drove off.

I left feeling elated at finding my Dad and brothers, and hoped that my meeting my brothers would be as successful as meeting my Dad. And little did I know that through meeting my new family, I was also going to meet the love of my life.

**Meanwhile how will Jimmy, Matthew and Carl react to the news of their new little sister?**


End file.
